


Perfect Score

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Genderbending, KRTSK Weel 2020, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: Where Kuroo struggles on math and asked Kei, her three year crush, for tutoring.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Perfect Score

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 6: Genderbending
> 
> Female Kuroo! 
> 
> Not a professional writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors or repetitive words/phrases.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Fuck this shit.” Kuroo exclaimed as she slammed her head on the table. She then whimpered when she realized she slammed it a little too hard.

“Your words.” Akaashi, with a messy bun and glasses, murmured. She doesn’t like cursing and Kuroo never heard her curse once. Maybe in bed with Bokuto but she doesn’t need to know that.

“How can you even get this!? I mean ugh, math was my most favorite subject when I was in middle school but now I don’t like this at all.” The raven complained and stomped her feet. 

The both of them were in a coffee shop, trying to do some school work because the school library was too loud for Akaashi. Bokuto, Akaashi’s boyfriend, was supposed to go with them but he got summoned by their volleyball coach.

“Akaashi, help me. Help a friend. You love me right?” Kuroo asked while showing her puppy eyes which Akaashi absolutely didn’t like.

“No, I don’t. I only love Bokuto.” She answered which made the raven’s eyes roll. Her best friend was too whipped for the owl and it shows. Kuroo couldn’t even count how many times she became a third wheel, looking at the two being lovey dovey.

“And please sit properly Kuroo. Put down your leg, we’re in a public place.” Akaashi requested, then turned the page of her notebook, proceeding to write again.

Unlike Akaashi who’s feminine, lady-like, shy, elegant and has good notes, Kuroo was the exact opposite. Kuroo’s loud, crazy, vulgar, not lady-like at all, moves and sits like a boy. Makes people wonder how they become best friends but the opposite attracts right? 

“Don’t you know that this is the most comfortable position?” Kuroo bragged with a grin on her face.

“Yes but we’re in public so put that down.”

The raven groaned and pouted, staring at the endless math questions that were given by their teacher. Kuroo was close to blowing up and burning the whole paper away. She can think of a few reasons why she doesn’t get anything at all.

First, most of the time during class she just talks casually with the teacher or with Bokuto. Second, she spends most of her time simping and offers her life for 2d boys that don't even exist. Third, she’s a kpop stan. Being a kpop and a weeb? Pick a struggle.

She sometimes gets help from Akaashi who’s in the top of her class but she’ll definitely forget it once they part ways and sometimes Akaashi teaches Bokuto as well, having no time for her which Kuroo completely understands because of priorities.

“I know someone who can help you.” Akaashi said, then closed her notebook, fixing her things.

“Why did you just say that now? But who? Please please please.” Kuroo begged, clasping her hands.

“Kei. Tsukishima Kei. You know him right?”

Kuroo lost all hope when she said the name. Who wouldn’t know the cold, handsome, student body president Tsukishima Kei? Akaashi raised her eyebrows, looking at Kuroo’s reaction.

“You don’t like him? I thought he’s your type?” Akaashi chuckled and removed her glasses.

“He is my type! But! Just imagining him tutoring me is giving me chills. First, we’re not close. Second, I think he’s scary when he teaches. Third, I might get distracted and just stare at his face instead of studying.” Kuroo nagged.

A sigh escaped Akaashi’s mouth before grabbing a sticky note on her bag and wrote something. The raven raised her eyebrow when she received the sticky note with a number on it.

“That’s his number. Still give it a try if you don’t want to fail. Study first before flirting.” 

Kuroo’s been staring at the piece of paper for about two hours now, still battling herself if she should do it or not. Every time she’ll try to send a message to Kei’s number, her heart beats faster and her hands start shaking.

“Should I do it snowy?” Kuroo asked her stuffed toy, ice bear. The raven messed her long hair and slapped herself.

“Just do it! It’s not that hard.” Kuroo encouraged herself and started typing. She threw her phone on the bed when she finally pressed send. She can’t believe she’s more nervous texting him than taking a test which she knows she’ll fail.

Kuroo’s eyes widened when her phone beeped and immediately grabbed it, reading the message.

_[07/28/2020, 8:15 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Hello! Is this Tsukishima Kei’s number?_

_[07/28/2020, 8:16 PM] Tsukishima Kei: yes who’s this?_

_[07/28/2020, 8:16 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: This is Kuroo hehe, Akaashi’s friend. She told me you do tutoring? Is that right?_

_[07/28/2020, 8:17 PM] Tsukishima Kei: yes_

_[07/28/2020, 8:17 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: I was wondering if you can.. Tutor me too? In math_

_[07/28/2020, 8:18 PM] Tsukishima Kei: sure, i’ll text you the details_

_[07/28/2020, 8:18 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Thank you!! Have a good night and sleep well ~_

Kuroo felt like a huge needle have been pulled out from her body. Her hands were shaking the entire time, biting her lips here and there. As expected from Kei, his replies are cold too just like what Kuroo expected. Well, the blonde was like that in real life too so it’s not surprising.

Slowly, a smile formed on the raven’s lips and let out a squeal.

“So you made the first move huh?” Bokuto asked with a grin on his face.

“I wish that was a first move but that was for studying.” Kuroo disagreed and drank her coffee. They’re having breakfast at the nearby restaurant at their school.

“Oh.. he’s here.” Akaashi murmured, looking at the entrance.

Kuroo turned her head and almost choked on her coffee when he saw Tsukishima Kei entering the restaurant. The blonde earned looks from the customers. Who wouldn’t stare at the blonde’s beauty? 

The raven was too busy staring that it was late when he realized that Bokuto was calling for Kei and asking him to come to their table. Kuroo panicked and the boyish her suddenly disappeared like a bubble and became lady-like, seating straight and fixing her hair.

“Hey, Bokuto.” Kei greeted and nodded at Akaashi. His gaze then went to Kuroo which made the girl stiffened. 

“Tsukki meet Kuroo. Kuroo meet Tsukki.” Bokuto introduced both of them with a big smile on his face, completely enjoying the scenario right in front of him.

“Yeah, I know her.” Kei stated and looked at Kuroo once again.

The raven felt like she didn’t breathe the entire time the blonde was there but she did steal glances every now and then… just like Kei. They’re talking about volleyball stuff ‘cause they’re part of the same club, Bokuto being the team captain and Kei being the vice captain.

“Unfortunately, I have to go now. I still have something to do with the council. And.. Kuroo? I’ll text you later. See you around.”

The thought of Tsukishima Kei texting Kuroo first was enough to keep the raven all smiles during the entire day. God knows how long Kuroo has been crushing Kei. It started when she first got into high school.

She saw Kei during the orientation then just like magic she fell in love in an instant. In short, Kuroo has a hopeless crush for 3 years now.. And counting.

Even though she was a social butterfly (like what Bokuto and Akaashi calls him), he finds it hard to approach the blonde. Kuroo’s used to getting attention from guys and getting confessed to because of her outgoing personality but never did she experience getting rejected.

And that scares him.

Later that day, Kuroo received a text from Kei.

_[07/29/2020,3:46 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Hello Kuroo-san, are you free right now or do you still have classes?_

_[07/29/2020,3:46 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: I’m free! Classes just endedd_

_[07/29/2020,3:48 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Then can you meet me at gate 1? I’ll be there in 10_

_[07/29/2020,3:48 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Sure sure!! See you ~_

Kuroo jumped out of excitement and hurriedly went to the gate. She was not the type of girl to put powder or brush her hair or anything but she did all of that before heading to the gate. She can’t believe herself either.

“Sorry, did you wait long?” 

She turned her head and saw Kei jogging towards her. A blush formed into her cheeks and she prayed the blonde won’t notice it. He’s just so damn handsome and smells nice.

“Nope! Not at all.” Kuroo answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. A gesture that she didn’t believe she could do.

Kuroo closed her eyes and grabbed her hair when the wind blew, as well as her skirt. Until now she doesn’t understand why the skirt was too damn short. Kei then opened his backpack looking for something.

“Here.” The blonde said while offering a hair tie. Kuroo stood there, shocked and confused.

“Use it to tie your hair.” 

“T-thank you.” Kuroo mumbled before slowly taking the tie from the blonde. She felt blood rushed through her cheeks and she very well knows she’s as red as a tomato now.

While her hands were occupied tying her hair, the wind blew once again. Kuroo panicked as she realized she can’t pull down her skirt but then Kei was quickie to cover her skirt by his jacket so it won’t fly.

The raven gulped when they earned stares from the students around them, some were whispering and some were taking a picture but she didn’t mind because the only thing she can focus on is her heart beat and how close Kei was standing to her.

“Let’s go. I know a shop where we can discuss things and maybe start teaching you.” Kei said and Kuroo nodded, following him.

The whole entire time they were together, Kuroo felt like she was floating. Kei was really not that cold unlike what she imagined and the guy is a gentleman. No wonder why a lot of girls and guys like him. 

Of course she was distracted by the man’s beauty most of the time but she tried her best to listen. Especially when they started talking about the syllabus. The way he explains things makes it way easier for Kuroo to understand. Those she found complicated things became easy.

“I think we can stop here for today. The sun’s going down. I can’t let you go home alone especially when it’s dark.” Kei said as they looked outside.

 _Calm down stupid heart! He’s just nice and a gentleman don’t misunderstood that dumb bitch. Don’t get your hopes up,_ Kuroo thought to herself.

They met each other every other day, taking breaks in between. Kuroo can’t help but fall even harder now that she got closer to Kei. She didn’t expect for the blonde to be the type of person who’s fun to be with, who’s nice and who’s a gentleman. A perfect package.

A thought crossed Kuroo’s mind sometimes. Maybe… she had a chance. Maybe she can make her fall for him like she does to other guys which she rejected from the past. But that was just a thought. She knows there’s a lot of pretty, smart and adorable girls that are after him.

Kuroo was just her. Kuroo was just a normal, high school girl.

“This is bad. Tomorrow’s the exam already. I can’t get it. Fuck fuck fuck.” Kuroo said while grabbing her hair, she didn’t care if the blonde found it weird to hear a girl curse multiple times because she’s really stressed at the moment.

She raised her head when Kei put an earphone on her ears, the other one on the blonde’s. Then, calming music played. 

“Relax for a minute, breathe. It’s okay you’ll get it. I know it.” Kei said seriously while looking at Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo felt like crying but she held back her tears and just closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the music.

Kei just stared at her the whole time without her knowing. He watched her calmed herself and focused on her breathing. A small smile escaped his lips when he felt Kuroo relaxed.

“There, are you okay now? Let’s discuss this again.”

These past few weeks were the best weeks of Kuroo’s entire life. She didn’t know that her happy go lucky life can even more be happy and it only took one person, Tsukishima Kei. The way he handles volleyball club, student council and school work without stressing is a big shock to Kuroo.

It just shows how a responsible student he is managing his time like that. Kuroo wished that the night was longer, that the weeks were longer. Because she may not meet or talk to Kei again after the exam ends.

She’s afraid they’ll just go back to being.. Strangers.

“Thank you, really. Words aren’t enough how thankful I am to you. Thank you.” Kuroo stated and fidget with her fingers. They’re about to part ways and go home.

“No worries. Good luck tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll do well, Kuroo.” Kei said then flashed a genuine smile at the raven which made her smile as well.

“Good luck, Tsukki. Bye bye.”

Kuroo didn’t have a nice sleep or rather he hardly got any sleep at all. The thought of failing even after being tutored by the Student Body President himself is scaring her. She’s afraid that Kei will realize he just wasted his time teaching her if she fails.

And the thought of not talking to him again didn’t help her calming down. 

“Wow. You look great.” Akaashi chuckled as she looked at Kuroo.

“Oh shut up princess, whatever.” Kuroo grunted and rolled her eyes. She looks like a mess. Her hair’s a mess, bags under her eyes, her notes a mess, her things a mess. In short her life’s a mess.

“Don’t worry Kuroo! You got this!” Bokuto cheered her up and gave her a big hug. Kuroo was really blessed to have the both of them in her life even though she’s just practically a third wheel for life.

They were about to go into their room when a familiar voice called Kuroo.

“T-tsukki!” Kuroo gasped, shocked to see the blonde when Kei’s room was below their floor. The love birds excused themselves, leaving the two in the corridor.

“W-what are you doing here? Do you need something?” Kuroo asked.

“No. I just came to see you and say good luck to you.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning red. She regrets not taking a sleep because she’s standing in front of Kei looking like a mess.

“And I figured you’re too nervous to go to sleep so here, coffee.” Kei said, then handed him one which made Kuroo shock even more.

“You didn’t need to do this but… t-thank you.” Kuroo stated, not able to look at the blonde’s eyes. _Is this normal for him or am I the only one who treats this way?_ She thought to herself.

“Tsukki! Let’s go to our room now- Oh! Hello Kuroo-san.” Kei’s friend, Hinata greeted her. She bowed a little and greeted the sunshine back.

“I see, I see. So you’re finally making a move to your crush since 1st-” Hinata wasn’t able to continue what he was saying because Kei nudged him a little too hard which made him weak. It was the first time Kuroo saw the blonde flustered.

Kuroo and Kei looked at each other, blushing, while Hinata was still in pain.

“T-then, I’ll see you around. G-good luck again.” Kei said before dragging the shorter away with him leaving Kuroo standing there, processing what just happened.

Thanks to Kei, Kuroo perfected the test but not only did she score well on the test, but to Tsukishima Kei’s heart as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <33


End file.
